Penyintas
by ambudaff
Summary: Tak perlu hitungan hari untuk membuktikan kau mampu bertahan. Mengenang enam bulan—lebih seminggu—berpulangnya Profesor Snap—maksudku Alan Rickman, 14 Januari 2016 – 14 Juli 2016


**PENYINTAS**

Sintas /sin ∙ tas/ a terus bertahan hidup, mampu mempertahankan keberadaannya

 _Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, adalah kepunyaan_ _ **JK Rowling**_

 _Rate T, friendship_

 _Mengenang enam bulan—lebih seminggu—berpulangnya Profesor Snap—maksudku Alan Rickman, 14 Januari 2016 – 14 Juli 2016_

-o0o-

Minerva merasa sudah cukup lama bersahabat—garisbawahi kata 'sahabat' karena bisa dibilang perilaku mereka tak seperti dua sahabat pada umumnya—dengan Severus, tapi ia samasekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di kediaman sahabatnya ini.

Bisa dibilang, mereka berinteraksi hanya di Hogwarts. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja yang dikerjakan Severus selepas masa mengajar. Walau ia tahu selintasan bahwa Severus juga bekerja sebagai mata-mata Dumbledore di Pelahap Maut, tapi selain itu ia tak tahu.

Sekali lagi, ia samasekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Severus. Berbeda dengan Filius atau Pomona, ia pernah singgah di kediaman mereka, mereka juga pernah mengacak-acak kebun sederhananya—terutama Pomona, _ooooh ia memang guru Herbologi tapi ia kan tidak punya hak protes pada kebun kecilnya_ —mereka sering janjian bertemu makan siang di kafe penyihir maupun Muggle di London saat sedang libur mengajar.

Ia belum pernah berlaku sama dengan Severus.

Kali ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Spinner's End.

Bedanya, ia tidak akan bisa berlaku sama dengan yang dilakukannya dengan Filius maupun Pomona. Sudah terlambat untuk mengajak Severus makan siang di kafe Muggle di London. Sudah terlambat untuk menyarankan sepotong halaman di samping rumahnya agar dibuat taman kecil agar terasa lebih asri, sebagai imbangan dari lingkungannya yang penuh polusi.

Ia kemari sebagai pelaksana waris, untuk membereskan semua yang tertulis dalam surat wasiat Severus.

"Profesor McGonagall," sebuah suara menariknya dari lamunan.

"Hermione," Minerva melayangkan pandangan, "siapa saja yang akan membantu? Harry Ron? Dan Neville?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Apakah akan kita mulai dari perpustakaan?"

Menurut surat wasiatnya, sebagian besar buku-bukunya diwariskan pada Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Beberapa buku spesifik diberikan pada beberapa orang tertentu: dia sendiri, Filius, Pomona, Harry, dan sejumlah besar pada Hermione. Tidak mengherankan. Yang mengejutkan: sejumlah besar juga diberikan pada Neville, terutama tentang tanaman penyembuh!

Minerva mengiyakan.

Sebagian besar buku-buku Severus memang berisikan hal-hal seperti ilmu hitam dan sejenisnya. Harus dipilah dahulu sebelum masuk perpustakaan Hogwarts, mana yang bisa masuk perpustakaan biasa, mana yang harus masuk Seksi Terlarang.

Jadi, mulailah bekerja.

Mulanya anak-anak masih terus-terusan bertanya, apakah buku ini masuk kategori RS atau kategori umum biasa, akan tetapi lama kelamaan sepertinya mereka sudah mulai mengerti.

Minerva meninggalkan mereka, fokus pada setumpukan kertas dan surat yang ada di meja kerjanya. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan, apa sebenarnya sebab kematian Severus. Memang, Hogwarts hanya menyebutkan sebab meninggalnya adalah sakit. Dan pada umumnya orang akan menghubungkannya dengan gigitan Nagini saat Perang Besar tahun lalu.

Tapi Minerva masih penasaran.

Dibereskannya tumpukan kertas-kertas dan surat-surat di atas meja, sambil dengan teliti dibacanya dengan cepat.

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sekumpulan surat-surat. Tersusun rapi berurutan berdasar tanggal.

Dibacanya dengan seksama, satu demi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Profesor McGonagall?"

Minerva terkejut.

Tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia di sini, terlarut membaca satu-demi-satu surat-surat tadi. Terasa seperti—membaca alur kehidupannya.

Tak sadar ia menyeka pipinya yang basah.

"Profesor McGonagall, ada apa?" Hermione kebingungan melihat Minerva berkaca-kaca, kelihatannya seperti habis membaca setumpukan surat-surat.

Minerva belum menjawab, ketika Hermione meraih salah satu surat-surat itu. Dibacanya sekilas, kop suratnya beralamat suatu lembaga kesehatan Muggle.

Salah satu yayasan kanker.

Hermione memandang profesornya penuh tanya.

"Profe—apakah Profesor Snape meninggal karena kanker?"

Minerva mengangguk perlahan.

"Yayasan itu tempatku berobat juga. Waktu itu kau masih berada di kelas enam—"

"Anda—anda juga tekena kanker?"

Minerva mengangguk. "Kanker payudara. Kau tahu, dokter-dokter Muggle sudah lebih jauh melangkah dibandingkan Healer-Healer kita dalam soal kanker ini, harus kita akui. Aku percaya itu. Karena itu aku berobat menggunakan cara Muggle—"

"Dan Anda bisa kembali pulih, tanpa ada yang tahu?"

"Pomona dan Filius sepertinya curiga. Kau tahu, kemoterapi dan sebagainya itu, rambut rontok dan sejenisnya. Mantra untuk menutupinya memang cukup ribet—tapi hingga saaat ini tak ada yang tahu."

Hermione terdiam. Ia kelahiran Muggle, dan kedua orangtuanya dokter gigi, sedikit banyak ia terbiasa dengan semua istilah-istilah medis itu.

"Sedang—sedangkan Profesor Snape?"

Minerva menggelengkan kepala. "Aku kemoterapi saja tak ada yang tahu, apalagi dengan Severus yang segalanya serba tertutup?"

Minerva merapikan amplop-amplop surat itu. Berdiri dan memandang berkeliling, kelihatannya murid-muridnya sudah menyelesaikan merapikan semua buku-buku perpustakaan pribadi Severus. Sudah tinggal dikirim ke tempatnya masing-masing: ada yang langusng menuju Perpustakaan Hogwarts, ada yang menuju Seksi Terlarang dan harus melalui prosedur khusus di bawah penyelia Madam Pince.

"Profesor, bolehkah aku tahu Profesor Snape mengidap kanker apa? Sepengetahuanku, berbeda jenis kankernya—"

"—berbeda juga prosentase lama kemungkinan hidupnya," Minerva mengambil saputangannya, membersit hidungnya.

"Aku curiga ibu, nenek, dan beberapa bibiku juga menderita kanker payudara ini. Karena mereka hanya mempercayai Healer kita, penyakit itu tidak terdeteksi. Aku mencoba memeriksakan diri pada dokter Muggle, dan ternyata aku mengidap kanker payudara stadium satu. Masih bisa diobati. Dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh dokter Muggle itu, gejala-gejala yang dialami oleh ibu atau nenek atau bibi-bibiku, persis sama dengan gejala-gejala kanker payudara ini.

Aku bersyukur bisa ketahuan di stadium awal. Menurut dokter Muggle-ku, 80% penderita kanker payudara yang diketahui sejak stadium awal, bisa pulih seperti sedia kala—"

"Sedang Profesor Snape?" Hermione penasaran.

"Severus didiagnosis kanker pankreas—"

Hermione menangkupkan tangannya di bibir. "Pankreas? Pankreas itu sulit diketahui secara dini—"

Minerva mengangguk. Mengulurkan salah satu amplop—ternyata adalah hasil pemeriksaan, bertanggal tidak lebih dari tiga minggu lalu—pada Hermione. Hermione membuka amplopnya, membacanya, dan tangannya gemetar. "Sampai sudah sejauh itu penyebarannya?"

Kembali Minerva mengangguk. "Yang kutahu, penderita kanker pankreas hanya 2% yang bisa bertahan sampai lima tahun. Karena penyebarannya sudah meluas, sulit untuk ditangani, biasanya pasien hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk bertahan. Apalagi dengan kebiasaan hidup tidak sehat seperti Severus—"

Hermione memasukkan hasil pemeriksaan tadi kembali pada amplopnya, dan mengembalikannya pada Minerva. "Tetapi Profesor Snape masih punya kesadaran untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter Muggle—"

"Ya," Minerva mengangguk, "tidak hanya mengandalkan pada Healer kita. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka—"

"Apakah ada yang berbeda dengan perilaku Profesor Snape beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Profesor McGonagall? Sekitar setelah ia mengetahui?"

Minerva menggeleng. "Perilakunya tak ada yang berubah, kukira. Tapi ini semua—" Minerva melambaikan tangan pada ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu, "—menandakan Severus sudah bersiap jika dalam beberapa hari ini ia akan—pergi." Minerva kembali menyeka matanya, "semua surat wasiat itu, semua ramuan yang sudah diselesaikan, sudah diarsipkan, semua buku Ilmu Hitam yang sudah diberi pengaman, segalanya, menandakan ia sadar bahwa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi—"

Hening sesaat.

Minerva menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Sudah siap semuanya? Kita kembali ke Hogwarts."

Hermione mengangguk.

Melangkah mengikuti Minerva, keluar dari rumah itu. Bersiap menutup dan mengunci pintu, sekali lagi ia memandang sekeliling ruangan yang sudah kosong.

Kosong.

Gelap.

Kelam.

Sepi.

 **FIN**


End file.
